In agricultural biotechnology, plants can be modified according to one's needs. One way to accomplish this is by using modern genetic engineering techniques. For example, by introducing a gene of interest into a plant, the plant can be specifically modified to express a desirable phenotypic trait. For this, plants are transformed most commonly with a heterologous gene comprising a promoter region, a coding region and a termination region. When genetically engineering a heterologous gene for expression in plants, the selection of a promoter is often a critical factor. While it may be desirable to express certain genes constitutively, i.e. throughout the plant at all times and in most tissues and organs, other genes are more desirably expressed only in response to particular stimuli or confined to specific cells or tissues.
Promoters consist of several regions that are necessary for full function of the promoter. Some of these regions are modular, in other words they can be used in isolation to confer promoter activity or they may be assembled with other elements to construct new promoters. The first of these promoter regions lies immediately upstream of the coding sequence and forms the “core promoter region” containing consensus sequences, normally 20-70 base pairs immediately upstream of the coding sequence. The core promoter region contains a TATA box and often an initiator element as well as the initiation site. The precise length of the core promoter region is not fixed but is usually well recognizable. Such a region is normally present, with some variation, in most promoters. The base sequences lying between the various well-characterized elements appear to be of lesser importance. The core promoter region is often referred to as a minimal promoter region because it is functional on its own to promote a basal level of transcription.
The presence of the core promoter region defines a sequence as being a promoter: if the region is absent, the promoter is non-functional. The core region acts to attract the general transcription machinery to the promoter for transcription initiation. However, the core promoter region is insufficient to provide full promoter activity. A series of regulatory sequences, often upstream of the core, constitute the remainder of the promoter. The regulatory sequences determine expression level, the spatial and temporal pattern of expression and, for a subset of promoters, expression under inductive conditions (regulation by external factors such as light, temperature, chemicals and hormones). Regulatory sequences may be short regions of DNA sequence 6-100 base pairs that define the binding sites for trans-acting factors, such as transcription factors. Regulatory sequences may also be enhancers, longer regions of DNA sequence that can act from a distance from the core promoter region, sometimes over several kilobases from the core region. Regulatory sequence activity may be influenced by trans-acting factors including general transcription machinery, transcription factors and chromatin assembly factors.
Frequently, it is desirable to have tissue-specific expression of a gene of interest in a plant. Tissue-specific promoters promote expression exclusively in one set of tissues without expression throughout the plant; tissue-preferred promoters promote expression at a higher level in a subset of tissues with significantly less expression in the other tissues of the plant. For example, one may desire to express a value-added product only in corn seed but not in the remainder of the plant. Another example is the production of male sterility by tissue-specific ablation.
Tissue specific promoters may be expressed in specific tissue at a specific time or times during the plant growth cycle. However, sufficient expression levels of gene products, especially those gene products directed to expression in specific tissues, is difficult to obtain. Iyer M., et al. (2001). It is known that the 5′ untranslated leader sequence of mRNA, introns, and the 3′ untranslated region of mRNA effect expression for particular genes. For example, Sieburth, L. E. and Meyerowitz, E. M. (1997) show that intragenic sequences appear to be necessary for the expression of the AGAMOUS (AG) gene, an Arabidopsis MADS box gene, in the distinct expression patterns of normal early and later flower development. Larkin J. C., et al. (1993) show that deletion of the 3′ noncoding region of the Arabidopsis GLABROUS1 (GL1) gene negatively affects GL1 function. However, to date, identifying and specific regulatory regions and incorporating them into a robust trait delivery platform has not been accomplished.
Important aspects of the present invention are based on the discovery that DNA sequences from the MADS gene family are exceptionally useful in the development of robust expression cassettes that express recombinant genes in the reproductive tissues of plants.